Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney vs RWBY
by Soulsilverlord
Summary: Phoenix Wright, alongside Apollo, Athena, Trucy, and Klavier go on vacation to London. While there the group happens upon a mysterious book that takes them to Vytal. When a girl named Ruby Rose is accused of murdering a Faunus, it's up to the group to solve the mystery of his death. With a whole new world and new cases, can they break their way home?
1. Trial Data

Turnabout Rose

Trial Data: Beacon Academy v. Ruby Rose

Defense Attorney: Apollo Justice

Prosecutor: Sirce Nelde

Defendant: Ruby Rose

Victim: Marie Ellis

Time of Death: 3:00 A.M. – 3:30 A.M.

Weapon/Cause of Death: Beheaded with a curved blade

Verdict ?


	2. Turnabout Rose Prelude

Turnabout Rose~Prelude

By: Soulsilver Lord

**Airport**

**January 3, 2028**

"I can't believe we're actually in England, Mr. Wright." said an excited young man, dressed in a red vest and pants to match.

"Well, you should thank Klavier. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have been able to afford our trip here." replied a much older man, dressed in a blue suit.

"It was no problem Herr Wright. After all that trouble a few weeks ago, I figured it would be relaxing to leave the States for a while." Said the third man, dressed in a purple and black suit, adorned with a silver G around his necklace.

"Thank you again Mr. Gavin! I can't wait to see more of London." A young spunky girl said. "I lived here in Europe, but I never did get to go to London.

"Daddy, didn't you come here once?" replied a young girl, dressed in a magician's attire.

"Yeah, only once though. About eight years ago Maya and I came here for a trial."

_ This was the colorful conversation we had when we had arrived in London. Only a couple of weeks ago were some of the worst times of our lives. A phantom and the end of the dark age of law… My name is Phoenix Wright; I'm an attorney in Los Angeles, California. I head the Wright Anything Agency, a law firm, and work with my junior partners, Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes. My daughter, Trucy, also works there as a magician-for-hire. Finally, Klavier is a friend of the firm who works as a public prosecutor and former musician. He was the one able to get us here for nearly free. Maybe it was related to the roughness of the past few weeks, or maybe related to the fact that he pretty much made Trucy and me homeless for seven years._

_ We went to London expecting fun and relaxation. However, we would have never come if we had realized what was to come next. I don't remember a whole lot from eight years ago, but I definitely remember a book. We should have never gone to that library._

**Library, 1:30 P.M.**

"Come on Polly, there's a book I want to find!" Trucy said, pulling on Apollo's arm. Athena didn't trail far behind.

"Trucy, slow down. I only have two feet." Apollo said in reply, as Trucy finally stopped moving and began looking through all the different books. "Can you just hurry up and get it?"

"Geez Apollo, just let her find her book. You did make us go with you to that disgusting restaurant earlier." Athena replied, nauseated by the mere thought of what they had eaten earlier.

"I thought it was really good. How come I have to babysit you two, while Mr. Wright and Prosecutor Gavin get to go to the courthouse?" Apollo said, putting his index finger up against his forehead in a thinking position.

"Probably because Daddy trusts you to make sure nothing bad happens to us!" Trucy said in reply, scanning her eyes over the bookshelf. Finally, her eyes stopped and she picked a book out from the shelf. "Here it is!"

"What book were you just dying to get, Trucy?" Apollo questioned, leaning over his half-sister's shoulder. "It's just a dusty old tome?"

"Geez Polly, open your eyes a little bit!" Trucy replied, conking her older half-brother on the head. "It the full collection of Grimm's Fairy Tales."

"Grimm's Fairy Tales? What exactly is that?" Apollo replied back, not too familiar with fairy tales.

"Really, Apollo? You don't know about the Brothers Grimm?" Athena asked Apollo.

"Not really. My foster family never really did have books like that when I was younger." Apollo said, thinking back to when he was younger.

"That stinks, Polly. Daddy would always read them to me when he got done with work at the Borsch Bowl Club. I wanted to read more of them, but Daddy only had a book with some of them in it. I looked up that this library had a book with the collected works." Trucy explained, excited to find the book she wanted.

"Mr. Wright worked at the Borsch Bowl Club? That old run down place a couple of blocks from the office?" Athena asked, not too familiar with Wright's past.

"Yeah, Daddy worked there after he got disbarred. He played piano, but really he played card and was undefeated for seven years!" Trucy explained again.

"If it wasn't for Mr. Wright playing cards, then I doubt any of us would be here today." Apollo interjected, remembering the case and death of Shadi Smith at the hands of his former boss Kristoph Gavin, older brother of Klavier.

"So, let's see what's inside of this book." Trucy said, opening the old and dusty tome. "It's like nobody has held it in a long time." Dust flew out of the book and revealed layers of more dust covering the pages.

"Looks really old, now that I see it up close." Apollo said. "Trucy, can I see it?"

"Sure, Polly. You never did get to experience the goodness of these tales after all!" Trucy said excitedly. She handed the open tome to Apollo, who began to wipe the dust of the page.

"So what's it say Apollo? What kind of stories is in it?" Athena asked, wanting to know what stories were in it.

"Doesn't look like any kind of story I ever heard of." Apollo said flipping the pages. "It doesn't even look like an obvious fairy tale like Snow White or Goldilocks."

"See Polly, you do know your fairy tales!" Trucy excitedly said, putting her hand on her hat.

"That's about the extent of what I know about the subject. Hmmm, what's this?" Apollo said, his finger on non-English text. "Looks like Latin just sitting in the middle of the story."

"Latin? Why would it just be sitting in the middle of the book?" Athena pondered, placing her hand on her hip. "What's it say, Apollo?"

"It says, '_Ab uno mundo in alterum, ego præcipio tibi, ut et vos mundi pretium fabula, ultra ultimus mentium cogitationes procedunt, sed in uno regressed scitis.' _, that's all it says. I wonder what it means... Athena, you know Latin right?"

"Not a lot of it. Only a little since no one really speaks it anymore."

"Hey Polly, look at the book. The text is... glowing?" Trucy interjected, pointing toward the text Apollo had just spoken.

"What do you mean it's glowing...! What the...!" Apollo said, as the glowing got brighter. He quickly dropped the book, but it continued to glow brighter.

"Polly, I'm scared..."

"Apollo what's going on?!"

Both girls grabbed onto Apollo. "I don't know don't panic, because that's just going to make me panic!" The glowing got brighter as it enveloped the three members of the Wright Anything Agency. Soon the light faded, and the three were nowhere to be seen.

**?**

"Huh, where am I?" Apollo said grogilly, raising his body up. His eyes opened to show him in some sort of infirmary. It was nighttime. Athena and Trucy were on his opposite sides, each in their own beds, still unconcious. He looked around only to see a couple other beds occupied, with their occupants asleep.

Suddenly he smelled something, a scent so familiar to the horned attorney. He walked over to where the scent originated and yelled a surprised scream of terror. A headless body layed on the floor before him and a shadow of someone with a large scythe leaving the infirmary. Apollo subsequently collapsed again.

_To be continued in..._

**Turnabout Rose**


	3. Turnabout Rose Day 1 Part 1

Turnabout Rose~ Investigation, Day 1 Part 1

**Infirmary, 3:00 A.M.**

'My head is throbbing… Where am I?' Apollo thought to himself, his eyes still shut. Opening his eyes, he realized where he was. Dark, smelled like blood, and a dead body in front of him. "I wonder if anyone has been by since I collapsed… This poor girl… Before anyone else comes in, I should investigate the scene of the crime." He nodded to himself and got off the ground, to his legs. "Let's see what we go here."

Apollo moved over to the deceased girl's body, careful not to contaminate the body of the girl. Reaching into her pocket he retrieved what appeared to be some sort identification.

"The victim's name was Marie Ellis. This seems to be some sort of school, I assume. But, why would a gruesome murder like this occur? The weapon used to kill her was most definitely that scythe the person I saw had… Why such a brutal execution though? Looks like this is going to be more confusing than I thought." Apollo sighed and looked around a bit more. Looking around, two bullets were found in the blood as well. They seemed to belong to a sniper rifle, a gun naturally outlawed by the state.

'These bullets might change some of this murder's meaning. If there are bullets than that mean a gun was fired. But if that happened, why didn't any of us hear it? It's a possibility that the head was taken post-mortem and she was murdered somewhere else, but for now all I have is this small amount of evidence.'

**[Evidence Added to the Court Record: Victim's ID]**

**[Evidence Added to the Court Record: Scythe Belonging to the Murderer]**

**[Evidence Added to the Court Record: Sniper Bullets]**

"Hey… Who's there?" a voice called out. Apollo froze. It wasn't the voice of Trucy or Athena, but what seemed to be a young man. He turned around to see, to him, a student at this school. The lights flickered on in the infirmary to reveal Apollo standing next to the dead body, covered in some of the blood. "Hey! What did you do?! What's going on?!"

"Hey quiet down! There's been a murder. I just discovered the body before you, so just calm down!" Apollo said to the young man. He had blonde hair and that's all he really had going for him, outside of the freaking out.

"I doubt you found the body, I bet you killed her. Why else would you be up? I mean I've never even seen you around here. You're not a student, so you have to have come here to kill her!"

"The same reason you would be, I guess? I don't remember what happened before I got to this infirmary."

"No, you had to have done this! I bet you were trying to get rid of the body! Just like any other murderer! If I had my sword, you would…"

'I would be what? I don't think regular conversation is going to work on him… I'm gonna have to get his reasoning why he thinks I have to be the killer.' Apollo thought to himself, with his finger on his large shiny forehead.

"Okay, so you assume I killed the girl laying before us. There's only a matter of time before someone other than me handles this. What reasoning do you have behind me killing her?" Apollo asked, realizing someone would be coming soon enough, especially after hearing the yelling. "I'm Apollo Justice, yours?

"I'm Jaune Arc, a student here at Beacon Academy, and I'll definitely tell you why you're the killer!"

'Oh boy I can't wait to here this logic.' Apollo thought, sarcastically.

**ARGUMENT: Why You're the Killer**

_It's so creepy to see someone's head off like that._

_I don't know her, but she didn't deserve this!_

_You're the only one else here who could have done it._

_After all, there's no one else besides us and your sleeping friends in the infirmary._

_There's no other way to have killed her without a sharp weapon._

_And the best way is with one of the scalpels here in the infirmary!_

'Geez, that's a pretty long-winded argument. Too bad there's a clear contradiction in his argument. I'm going to have to drag it out of him, though.' Apollo thought, readying his logic for battle.

**REBUTTAL: Why You're the Killer**

_It's so creepy to see someone's head off like that._

**HOLD IT!**

"Of course it would be crazy and creepy to see a headless body like that. You seem pretty calm especially with the whole beheadment." Apollo said, wondering why he was calm, but also scared.

"Well it's normal to hear about murders like this, but I didn't think I'd see one up close. I guess just hearing about it all the time took the shock out of it."

'What kind of place has constant murders like this one?' Apollo wondered to himself.

_I don't know her, but she didn't deserve this!_

**HOLD IT!**

"So she's your fellow student, but you don't know her? Plus, she's here in the infirmary… You have to know of her." Apollo said, pressing him for details about the victim.

"Yeah that's true. I'm only here because I got pretty beat up in a sparring session… It's pretty embarrassing, but I didn't see her in here before then. I went right to sleep. You and your friends weren't here either at that time." Jaune went on it reply.

'So he went to sleep after getting beat up in sparring? What kind of school is this?'

_You're the only one else here who could have done it._

_After all, there's no one else besides your sleeping friends and us in the infirmary._

_There's no other way to have killed her without a sharp weapon._

**OBJECTION!**

"That's where you'd be wrong, Mr. Arc." Apollo said, smugly.

"Why would I be wrong? She obviously was beheaded by something sharp!" Jaune yelled in reply, quite loudly. He was shaking, trying to be brave at the sight of the murder, but also arguing with her murderer.

"Mr. Arc, I found these bullets in her blood. They're not there for decoration either. They could have definitely been used to kill the victim." Apollo rebutted, with his arm pointed at the bloody bullets. "More importantly they belong to a sniper rifle, a very large gun at that. I don't have any of the sorts of me. Therefore, I couldn't have killed the victim!"

Jaune flinched at the long-winded explanation that was just given to him. The horned Faunus before him was right. If there wasn't a gun in the infirmary, there was no way for the bullets to have gotten there.

"Even more to this, Mr. Arc. I saw a person fleeing the infirmary when I woke up a while ago. I heard some noises that caused me to wake up."

"Really…? What did you see?" Jaune said, his façade breaking down before him.

"I saw what appeared to be a hooded person fleeing with a large scythe. I'd assume that person is the one to have committed the murder and the beheaded the victim."

"… Did you say? A scythe?" Jaune managed to say, processing what Apollo had said. There was only one person he knew that wore a hood and used a scythe. More importantly, her scythe was a sniper rifle as well.

Apollo nodded his head. "That's right, a scythe. Do you know anything about it?"

_Not in the slightest. I don't know anyone who would use a scythe as a weapon._

'My bracelet is tightening up. I wonder what he's lying about. It makes sense that someone normally wouldn't use a scythe as a weapon, but he seems kind of on edge. Time to call him out on it!' Apollo smiled to himself. 'Time for JUSTICE!'

"Mr. Arc, please state what you just said."

"Okay, I guess…"

_Not in the slightest._

_I don't know anyone-_

**GOTCHA!**

"Mr. Arc, you seem to grab onto your wrist when you told me you didn't know anyone who used a scythe as a weapon. You subconsciously grabbed it when you started to lie to me." Apollo explained, as Jaune's mouth opened up.

"No way! I'm totally not lying about that!" Jaune yelled, quite loudly.

"I'm afraid you're lying again Mr. Arc. Just tell the truth, it may help me figure out all of this! Who are you protecting!" Apollo yelled, pointing his finger at Jaune.

Jaune couldn't say who it was. It would be unethical to give up one of the only people who were ever nice to him. Unfortunately, he collapsed under the pressure.

'I can't believe he just collapsed like that.'

…

"That's quite enough here." A new voice rang out. "I see you made a speedy recovery, Mr. Justice was it?"

"Huh, yeah that's me." Apollo said, turning around to see a man behind him. For a second, Apollo was thrown back. Someone from his past standing right in front of him, and that man was Kristoph Gavin.

"Mr. Gavin!" Apollo yelled, moving back a little. "What are you doing here?"

"Gavin? I don't believe I know that name. My name is Ozpin, the headmaster here at Beacon Academy."

"Ozpin?" Apollo closed his eyes and reopened them. It wasn't Kristoph, but a similar looking man. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. Someone from my past."

"I don't get that quite often. However, to the topic at hand. I overheard you and Mr. Arc arguing about this peculiarly gruesome murder. You have shed some light on what may have perspired here in such a short time. I don't know a lot of people who can do that, especially a Faunus."

"A Faunus? I don't quite get what that is, but allow me to introduce myself, Headmaster Ozpin. My name is Apollo Justice and I'm a defense attorney working for the Wright Anything Agency." Apollo said, extending his hand out to Ozpin. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Ozpin reciprocated the shake. "You seem quite calm despite the scene before you."

"I could say likewise. I've dealt with worst things than this, despite never actually dealing with a beheading." Apollo said, scratching his head.

"I see. Back to your argument earlier, though. You said you witnessed the time of the murder?"

"Kind of. I saw a person with a hood and cloak, along with a scythe leave here. I don't think the murder took place in here, however. I think the body was dropped off here and beheaded. No one is this room heard any gunshots, but I found bullets belonging to a sniper rifle."

"This is most troublesome. I know someone who perfectly fits that description."

"Well that's awesome then-"

"Not exactly in those terms. The girl I'm thinking of would never do something like this. Her name is Ruby Rose and she's probably the one Mr. Arc was trying to protect. He personal weapon is a large scythe that doubles as a sniper rifle."

"Wait… What? How exactly does that work?"

"You're an odd one Justice. However, you say you're a defense attorney?"

"Yeah and so is the girl over in that bed." Apollo replied, pointing over to the still unconscious Athena. "And that girl is our boss' daughter and my younger half-sister. Why did you ask?"

"I want you to defend Ruby Rose in court. I have to report your findings for the trial, as she in the only suspect. I don't believe she did it though." Ozpin said in reply, pushing up his glasses. "Think you can do it?"

Apollo thought for a second. 'I don't know what's going on here completely. A girl with a scythe-gun? A Faunus? What are these things exactly? Right now I need to think about the problem at hand. Mr. Wright is always telling me I should do other things besides Trucy's menial tasks. Maybe I should take up Miss Rose's case…

"Mr. Ozpin, I would gladly defend Miss Rose in court. After all, it is my job!"

_To be continued… in_

Turnabout Rose Investigation, Day 1 Part 2


End file.
